sick enough to die
by kanon1010
Summary: "kenapa kau lakukan itu Sasuke?" .. Naruto yang dulu sudah mati, mati kedua kalinya, dibunuh oleh janji-janji palsu. SasuXnaru... terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu rate T. mind to Read and Review?


nyahooo~~ muncul lg nih! tringgg

hahah XDD

mau nyoba ngepublish lagi...

fic ini kanon buat sebelum yang fic sebelumnya... karena takut aneh jadi belum berani ngepublish

sekarang nyoba-nyoba dipublish.. semoga senang yaa

fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu feat Mellow dengan judul Sick Enough to Die

kanon suka banged sama ini lagu,,,, makanya dicoba jadiin fanfic heheh

yasudahlah banyak ngmg nih dozooo~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate : T

genre : Hurt/comfort

pairing : SasukeXNaruto

**warning: typo, ooc, aneh, gaje, abal... don't like don't read**

**SICK ENOUGH TO DIE**

**.**

_**I found the way to let you leave.. I never really had it coming  
>I can't believe the sight of you.. I want you to stay away from my heart<strong>_

Sesosok pria berambut pirang kekuningan duduk tersungkur di salah satu sudut ruangan kamar, sambil memainkan handphonnya. Kamarnya penuh dengan bebagai macam lukisan yang berserakan di lantai . Tapi diantara lukisan itu terdapat lukisan yang paling mencolok terpajang di dinding, dengan sosok seorang pemuda tampan yang tesenyum tipis. Pemuda yang amat berharga baginnya sekaligus pemuda yang menghancurkan hatinya. pemuda yang mencampakannya. Dan sekarang kerapuhan pemuda pirang itu sampai pada ujungnya.

.

_**I'm on my way to the front of your house  
>Pick up my phone, hurry up..<br>I'm dying because of the pain, you know  
>If I can't see you, I feel like I could die<br>PLease pick up the phone..only for a minute  
>Try to listen to my words,<br>Just a while..  
>Because I think I'm dying, I can't breathe..<br>Let me live, please, only once**__**..**_

Di lain tempat, sesosok pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut berwarna raven mencuat melawan gravitasi. Sedang berlari sambil memegang handphonenya mencoba menelpon seseorang. Tapi telponnya tak diangkat. Ia mencoba mencari kesana kemari. Rumah yang ditempati orang itu sudah pindah. Ia tak tau kemana pindahnya pemuda pirang itu. Hanya satu di pemikiran si pemuda raven. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Ia terlalu menyayangi si pirang dan tak sengaja telah membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Sakit sekali perasannnya melihat biru shapire si pirang menitikan tetes air mata. Semenjak itu ia tak pernah melihat pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

.

_**In front of your house, for 4 hours  
>You're breaking my heart, but you don't know..<br>Are you laughing? Are you happy?  
>All the memories and left me this silence that made me hurt and choke.<strong>_

Si pemuda Pirang menatap lukisan itu, sambil mengenang tiap goresan yang ia toreh ke dalam kanvas. Tiap garis mencerminkan kebahagiannya saat itu bersama dengan si pemuda Raven. Pertemuannya dengan dia sebagai sesama mahasiswa jurusan seni. Siang dan malam begitulah mereka berdua, sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi mereka saling mengisi. Si Pirang yang jago melukis wajah dengan tinta hitamnya dan si Paven jago dalam melukis sesuatu yang didasari dengan hitam dan menghapusnya sehingga terbentuk gambar wajah pemuda di depannya. Kebersamaan yang membuat nyaman. Hingga suatu hari saat si Pirang menuju ke tempat tinggal si Raven untuk memperlihatkan hasil lukisan yang sekarang sedang ia pandangi. Tapi si pemuda raven tak ada dirumah, Ia menunggu dan menunggu hingga lelah. Karena lamanya menunggu, si Pirang tertidur di kursi halaman rumah itu. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat si pemuda raven turun dari mobil dengan menggandeng seorang wanita berambut pink. Wanita yang manis dan ia mengecup bibir orang terkasihnya.

"Naruto, aku bisa jelaskan" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut si raven saat melihat sosok yang tak didugannya. Hati si Pirang yang bernama Naruto itu sudah teralu sakit melihat semua. Selama ini dia di permainkan. Memang hubungan mereka berdua tidak wajar. Tapi tak ada hukum yang melarang, mereka yang menjalin cinta selama 2 tahun lebih. Ia menggap si raven yang dingin tapi setia, ternyata busuk sekali.

"Apa kau puas sekarang Sasuke? Kenapa tak dari awal kau menjauh dari ku. Ku harap kita tak pernah bertemu" lirih Naruto dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya. Tapi tak di gubrisnya panggilan itu.

.

_**Suddenly, the rain who took my tears away  
>Goose bumps from my head to my toe,<br>I feel my blood pumping,  
>Just like a poison..all day long, suffering..<br>But she's gone..  
>Looking at your eyes, I miss it..<br>That's why sing this song**_

Si Raven masih mencari kesana kemari dimana si Pirang sudah bertanya kesemua orang yang mengenal orang terkasihnya itu. Tapi tak ada yang tau dimana ia berada sekarang. Si Raven tetap berlari menyusuri jalan dan tiap sudut tempat yang suka ia singgahi bersama si Pirang itu. Ia tak perduli dengan hujan yang memebasahi dirinya, baginya kehadiran hujan mewakili airmatanya yang tak biasa keluar. Dan seakan-akan hujan itu mewakili kesedihan si Pirang. Jika mengingat saat itu lagi rasanya hatinya tercekat seperti habis meminum racun. Langit cerahnya yang selama ini memayungi dirinya dengan kehangatan , megeluarkan hujan. Hujan kesakitan, hujan kepedihan, hujan rasa kecewa. Sudah tak kuasa lagi si raven. Ia terlalu merindukan sosok ceria itu. Tapi apa dia masih ada waktu untuk kembali seperti dulu?

.

_**Please help me to get out of this hellish place,  
>If this is a dream, hurry, wake me up..<br>PLease say that everything were a lie..  
>PLease say it, say it to me, so that I could live<strong>_

Masih menatap lukisan yang tepajang di dinding itu. Mencoba melupakan sosoknya. Dan berharap itu semua hanya mimpi dan ia sedang bermimpi buruk dan ingin segera seseorang membangunkannya dari mimpi yang mencekam, mimpi yang membuat dia berpikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menutup dan membuka mata ternyata itu semua nyata, dan luka yang telah mengirisnya terlalu dalam terasa semakin sakit. Seakan-akan kesakitan itu datang menjemput untuk mengantarnya ke kematian.

.

_**Everyday and night I'm drunk,  
>There's no peace in my heart, even for a while..<br>If time is a drug, why it's not going away?  
>This is not right..<br>This is love's cheat..  
>Sorry.. I'm so greedy,<br>Even sleeping pills can't help me..  
>When I'm thinking of you, day and night changed,<br>Walk around back and forth, struggling..  
><strong>_

Sudah 3 hari si Pirang tak tidur, ia yang bukan peminum sekarang menjadi peminum akut. Berbagai cara dia lakukan untuk menghilangkan kesedihan dan ingatan nya terhadap si Raven. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?". Selalu itu yang di dalam pikirannya hatinya selalu gelisah. Biru langit yang selalu memancarkan kecerahan sekarang hanya mendung yang mengisi hari-harinya. Semua persaan cintanya tulus untuk si Raven. Tapi apa balasannya? Penghianatan. Pantas saja kelakuannya berubah beberpa minggu ini. Kembali ia menatap lukisan itu. Sekarang di tangannya sudah ada tinta hitam yang selalu setia menorehkan gambar-gambar indah, sekarang berubah menjadi iblis. Ia menorehkan berbagai coretan kasar di depan lukisan itu. Lukisan yang awalnya di dasari putih dan terpampang wajah sang Uchiha, sekarang semuannya menghitam dan gelap sampai tak ada setitik putih di kanvas itu. Lukisan cerah berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Sekelam perasaannya sekarang.

.

_**The sky is my rival?  
>Or easily threw me away?<br>If I force myself to love someone else, will I live again?  
>Go around between the stars, fills my heart with a song.<br>Don't leave.. let me freeze..  
>Help me a little.. help me please..<strong>_

Pemuda Pirang itu masih terus mengoreskan tinta hitam ke seluruh lukisan itu. Baginya lukisan itu sudah sangat tak berarti lagi. Hatinya untuk seseorang di dalam lukisan itu sudah gelap sudah tak disisakan satu ruangan lagi. Di lain tempat, Si pemuda raven terus berlari mencari keberadaan dirinya. Teleponnya juga tak diangkat dari tadi. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa pemuda pirang itu akan meninggalkannya selamanya. Jika saja dia tidak terjerat godaan wanita itu semua takkan menjadi seperti ini. Masih teringat jelas kenangan selama ini bersama dirinya. Kehidupan yang harmonis, di dalam apartermentnya yang bernuansa putih. Mereka tinggal di satu atap bersama. Membuat lukisan bersama walaupun di selingi oleh perengkaran yang tak penting. Tapi baginya kehadiran si pirang membuat kenyamanan dan tak kesepian lagi.

.

_**I found the way to let you leave.. I never really had it coming  
>I can't believe the sight of you.. I want you to stay away from my heart<br>**_

Pemuda pirang itu sudah berganti pakaian, sekarang penampilannya lebih rapi dari sebelumnya yang terlihat acak-acakan. Di sebelahnya sudah berdiri manis sebuah koper yang membawa semua pakaian dan barang-barangnya, di tangan kirinya ia memegang secarik perkamen yang berisi tentang mengenai dirinya yang akan di pekerjakan oleh keluarga kerajaan Hyuuga di London sebagai pelukis utama keluarga bangsawan itu. Tadinya ia ingin menolak permintaan itu karena tak ingin meninggalkan pria yang dicintainya. Tapi sekarang, ia tak memiliki seseorang yang di cintainya itu lagi dan ia memutuskan meninggalkan kota yang mempertemukannya dengan si pemuda raven dan cintanya kepada pemuda itu.

.

_**I don't want you to leave.  
>Don't leave me..<br>Don't say to me that this is the end,  
>Even if it's only a day, I can't live without you,<br>I want you back, want you back in to my life..**_

Aparterment kamar 1010, Di pinggiran kota Konoha. Berhasil ditemukan oleh si Raven. Ia segera masuk kedalam tanpa izin dari si pemilik kamar. Baegitu masuk sosok yang dicari tak di temukan dimana-mana. Si Pirang telah pergi meninggalkannya. Hanya meninggalkan berbagai kertas-kertas sketsa wajah yang berserakan dilantai. Dan beberapa foto mereka berdua yang telah tak berbentuk lagi. Kemudian mata onyx itu melihat sesuatu yang mencolok di dinding. Ya itu lukisan dirinya yang sekarang sudah hitam semua. Di rabanya sebentar lukisan itu dapat ia rasakan bahwa sebelum nya lukisan ini memiliki sesuatu yang amat mendalam. Dan ia mengingat bahwa ini adalah lukisan yang dibwa Naruto saat kejadian itu terjadi. Mata onyxnya melihat ke sekeliling dan matanya berhenti pada satu benda yang di carinya, penghapus. Ia mulai menghapus bagian-bagian dari tinta hitam itu.

tiap ia menghapus seakan-akan ia menjadi sosok Naruto yang sedang menorehkan tinta hitam diatas kanvas sambil menitikan air mata, membuat si Raven makin merasakan sakit dihatinya. Ia berharap sosok mataharinya itu segera kembali. Hanya dia yang bisa mengahangatkan dinginnya Uchiha. Makin lama mulai terlihat sesuatu dari hasil mengapus warna hitam di kanvas itu. menghapus sambil memikirkan dirinya dan berkata lirih …

"Kembalilah … Naruto".

.

_**I found the way to let you leave.. I never really had it coming  
>I can't believe the sight of you.. I want you to stay away from my heart<strong>_

Si pemuda Pirang terlihat sedang berada di ruang tunggu. Menunggu pesawat yang membawanya ke London. 5 menit sebelumnya ia masih mendengar telpon masuk dari si Raven lalu sahabatnya Kiba mengirimkan pesan bahwa si Raven sedang di apartermentnya. "Ia mencariku? Untuk apa? Semua penjelasan sudah tak berguna dan terlambat" ujar si Pirang dalam hati dan memutuskan mengirimkan pesan singkat untuknya

**Selamat tinggal Sasuke… semoga kau bahagia, jangan pernah mencariku lagi. Naruto yang dulu sudah mati. Mati untuk kedua kalinya. Mati dibunuh oleh janji palsumu yang kau kata kan bahwa kau takkan berbuat hal yang sama seperti Gaara yang mencampakanku. Ternyata kau sama saja. Tolong biarkan aku hidup menjadi sosok yang baru sosok yang tak mengenal dengan cinta.**

Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu, si Pirang langsung mematahkan sim card nya dan masuk ke dalam pesawat. Ia berharap ia akan berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih tegar.

.

_**I'm going to wait for you until I die..  
>Whatever you say to me..<br>I'll still wait for you..  
>I'll be back tomorrow.. I'll be back tomorrow..<strong>_

Terlihat si Raven duduk tersungkur dilantai setelah membaca pesan dari si Pirang. Ia mencoba menelpon tapi nomer yang dituju sudah tidak aktif. Air mata yang ditahan dari tadi akahirnya meluncur dengan sempurna dari mata onyxnya. Ia telah menyianyiakan kepercayaan kekasihnya.

"Aku tak perduli kau tak mau bersamaku lagi. Tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu kembali entah besok, minggu depan, bulan depan, tahun depan atau bertahun-tahun lamanya aku tak perduli"

Sasuke berbicara di depan lukisan itu. lukisan yang semula tergambar wajah tampannya dan berubah menjadi sebuah lukisan yang hitam kemudian di hapusnya dengan penghapus sehingga sekarang berubah menjadi gambar wajah si Pirang sedang tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang amat sangat dirindukannya….

.

.

.

.

.

aneh? memang heheh...

mind to review?


End file.
